


Calculus Sucks Anyways

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pompous Pep, Study Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes to Vlad's house for some one on one tutoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculus Sucks Anyways

This was not how tutoring was supposed to end up. Furthermore, this was certainly not how tutoring with your dad’s college buddy was supposed to end up. And yet here Danny was, leaned back in a heavy wooden dining room chair, legs hooked over the shoulders of Vlad fucking Masters, billionaire, family friend, and apparently an expert in giving head.

Danny honestly had no clue how this had happened. One minute he and Vlad had been discussing the errors in his calculus homework, the next Vlad was sliding to his knees, smirking mischievously, and running his hands up Danny’s legs.

Needless to say Danny wasn’t about to say no to this, Vlad was lucky he hadn’t jumped for joy really. The man may be a good two decades older than him but God if he wasn’t hot as hell. Danny certainly remembered a boyhood crush on the man when he had joined them on family outtings, and now that he was an adult…well sufficed to say Vlad had been the star of many a dirty fantasy.

So really who could blame Danny for sinking his hands into his mentors hair and just holding on for the ride? Who could deny that calculus was boring as shit when compared to the wet, hot thing that was Vlad’s mouth. And certainly no could fault Danny for rocking his hips into the rough suction, trying to chase the heat as Vlad pulled away with a dark chuckle.

“Daniel….if you want to cum your going to need to hold still. Let me take care of everything.” God Vlad’s voice was like fucking velvet.

Danny could only give an incoherent “Nnnngg….” while his fingers tightened in Vlad’s white locks. 

A sharp pinch to the inside of his thigh made him jump in his seat. “Daniel, pantience. Good things come to those who wait.” Vlad punctuated that statement by licking a stripe up the underside of Danny’s dick.   
  
Danny let out a guteral whine. “Vlaaaad, put your mouth back on my dick or I’m gonna fucking explode!” Danny let out a pleased moan when Vlad let out a soft snort of laughter and did just that.

Strong hands held his hips to the seat this time, but Vlad made up for Danny’s inability to move by swallowing the rest of Danny’s dick, causing the boy to yelp and give the older man a full body shudder 

“Fuuuuuck…..Vlad please….” he didn’t even know what he was asking for anymore, he just needed more. More heat, more tongue, more anything. So when Vlad’s thumb pressed between Danny’s cheeks and rubbed over the pucker it found there, the surprise was not unwelcome. Danny cried out and tightened his thighs around Vlad’s face as he came down the older man’s throat. 

Vlad, for his part, hummed softly around the boy, swallowing his release with relative ease. He waited to pop off until Danny’s shuddering had subsided. “Now. I do believe we were on problem 8?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at doubledragonwrites! 
> 
> I take prompts and post drabbles there.


End file.
